Talk:Esseb Tarosh/@comment-99.241.145.237-20150121161248/@comment-84.156.232.143-20150515002311
In the Endgame Sara clearly is superior to Esseb. Don´t belive me? Look at the values yourself. Sarah / Esseb Hitpoints 1236 / 1396 Rating: about equal with slight winner Esseb Personal Remark: Average value as far as the complete selection goes. If you want a Tank, take Gork. He got nearly 3000 at LV15. Defense 44 / 40 Rating: about equal with slight winner Sara Personal Remark: Neither one is Tank Material seeing as both are below average. Clear Winner even without an armorslot is Elise with 83. Speed 60 / 32 Rating: clear winner with nearly double the score of her opponent: SAMUS ARAN... eeh I mean SARA NUMAS Personal Remark: The Titel of Runner of the year goes to Sara by a large margin. Even with maxspeed equipment Nr.II Golgy would barly match an unequipped Sara. DPS 63 / 59 Rating: about equal with slight winner Sara Personal Remark: About average for both. If you want a DamageDealer, pick a basic Tank or someone without an weaponslot (Golgy / Mizi) Attackpower and Cooldown ATP: 57 / 82 CD: 0.8 / 14 Personal Remark: Esseb might hit nearly double as hard as Sara but also only nearly halve as often. Considering that the average maxhealth for mobs is around 300 damage (20 Def migrated by your coice of weapons hence not taken into cosideration for calculation) and the average number of mobs is between 5-10 per wave means that Sara takes for one enemy 4.8 (4.76) seconds while Esseb takes 5.6 (5.09) seconds to finish the same enemy. Solo versus 10 enemies that makes a difference of 8 Seconds. Striking twice is far more effective than striking twice as hard. WITS 5 / 8 Rating: about equal with slight winner Esseb Personal Remark: The values are average for both. Seeing as neither has the operator skill to begin with however the value could be 18 (The Doctor aka Josh got 17) and I still wouldn´t waste an itemslot to get them the ability to operate. Range 1.5 / 4 Rating: clear Winner Esseb Personal Remark: Long Range is good but considering his cooldown rate for attacks, at best you can get one attack, two with the neuroparalyser, before the enemy is in retaliation range. Items: Sword / Armor / Item for both Personal Remark:Give Sara "A Thing" to drop her cooldown by another 0.1 point and she will rock the field. Esseb on the other hand ... no idea aside from standard gear selection. Considering his average values you might want to get him an aftershave. His attacks can´t get all that much slower anyway. Final Remark: My personal clear winner is Sara. Fast with a good attack rate. Place a Tactical Hub with a couple of Mechanical Pals in a safe room and you got a superb explorer in addition to the best Crystal Runner. Esseb is about average in all fields, not the worst but far from the best. Only downpoint for Sara is that you shouldn´t team her up with Gork (which is one of the best tanks). If you haven´t seen the event then I´m not goint to spoiler it but it can be seen here in the wiki.